Ever After! Pretty Cure!
Ever After! Pretty Cure! (エバー アーフター! プリキュア! Ebā Āfutā! Purikyua!) is a main series by User:CureJade2910. This is a remake to Happy Eternity PreCure which has the same motive;based on Ever After High. IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE Please note that is a MAIN series of CureJade2910. Therefore please '''NO' stealing any ideas off (large "chunks" of ideas)this series. This is a work that CureJade2910 cares for a lot and is watching to find anything copied off hers. Also,I DO NOT own Ever Aft High. Ever After High is owned by another company however I do own this Pretty Cure Series based on it.Thanks.'' Story Ever After! Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures In this series,there are two different sides of Pretty Cures:'Loyalty Pretty Cure''' and Freedom Pretty Cure. Loyalty is a team of cures who decide to follow traditions. Freedom is a team who decide to be free with their future.'' Warriors protecting the glorious future! Ever After! Pretty Cure! Loyalty Pretty Cure Nashijoka Ringo(ナシジョカ リンゴ Nashijoka Ringo) Ringo is the first member and leader of the Ever After team. She is kind-hearted,optimistic but suprisingly 'self centred'. Her parents are famous icons and hope for Ringo to be one when she is older. She tries convince everyone to follow traditions. Not only is she student council president, she is incredibly popular with the town as well. Her ego is Cure Orchard (オユア オチャド Kyua Ōchādō) and her theme colour is Red and white. (Based on Apple White) Yasumu Bara(ヤスマ バラ Yasumu Bara) Bara is the second member of the Loyalty team and third member of the entire group. She is a loud,living life to the fullest,girl who actually has an illness which leaves with only a few years to live. She is interested in massive parties and is friends with Amore. She likes dangerous stunts and action films but has isn't the greatest at studying and tends to be late for oversleeping daily. Her ego is Cure Jonquil (キュア ジョンク~イル Kyua Jonku~iru) and her theme colour is pink and yellow. (Based on Briar Beauty) Chusin Lizzi (くしの リチ Chūsin Richi) Lizzi is the third member of the loyalty team and fourth overall. Outside,Lizzi seems cold hearted and yells often but really,she is kind. Her mother is a very strict governor and is always yelling. Despite the fact Lizzi wants to be like her,she aims to be a kinder one but somehow work out how to persuade people as well. Bara seems to be a best friend to her and always keeps Lizzi company. Lizzi like to play baseball and is incredibly fond of playing croquet. Her alter ego is Cure Trump (キュア トランプ Kyua Toranpu) and her theme colour is Crimson and Orange.(Based on Lizzie Hearts) Freedom Pretty Cure Nokurono Hane(のクロノス ハネ Nokurono Hane) Hane is the leader of the Freedom team and second member overall. Her parents are famous criminals and everyone appears to be scared of her. Hane's parents are the reason to Ringo's parents becoming famous so Ringo appears to expect Hane to follow her future. When she became a Pretty Cure,Ringo wanted her to join the Loyalty Team but Hane ends up creating the Freedom team.Her ego is Cure Raven (キュア レイブンズ Kyua Reibun) and her theme colours are Purple and Silver. (Based on Raven Queen) Afure Amore(アフレ アモリ Afure Amori) Amore is the second member of the Freedom team and fifth member overall. She is adopted by a couple who don't really care for each other and halfway through the series,divorced. Amore wants people to be together with people they truely care for and be happy in their future. She is a fan of Romantic films and helps Bara persuade her parents in arranging more parties. Her ego is Cure Cupid (キュア キュピッド Kyua Kyu~piddo) and her theme colours are Rose pink and cream white.(Based on C.A.Cupid) Hari Ashyln(ハリ アシュリン Hari Ashurin) Ashlyn is the third member of the Freedom team and third member alongside Bara. She is originally a member of the Loyalty team but secretly been dating someone who's soul appears to be on the rebellions' side. Wanting to be able to be dating them,she switches sides to the Freedom team. She has an addiction to shoes and hopes to become a designer. Her ego is Cure Cendre (キュア センドル Kyua Sendoru) and her alter ego is Blue and Peach.(Based on Ashlynn Ella) Itazura Koneko(イタズラ 子ネコ Itazura Koneko) Koneko is the final Pretty Cure. She on the Freedom team for an unknown reason. She has been watching the others for a while and before joining,secretly aiding them in tricky situations. Her parents are magicians. Koneko is sly and a prankster but is very loyal to her friends. She has the power to be invisible as a Pretty Cure which can cause enemies to get confused. Her ego is Cure Cheshire (キュア チェシャ Kyua Cheshā) and her theme colours are Lilac and grey. (Based on Kitty Cheshire) Fairies Regal(リーガル Rīgaru) Regal is the main mascot for Loyalty team. She has a younger brother known as Rebel and appears to spoilt and bratty. She appears to have a soft spot for Hane. Rebel(レヴェル Revu~eru) Rebel is the younger brother of Regal. He is troublesome,hence his name and appears to be fond of Lizzi. Villains Malicious(イヨアクナ Kyōakuna) Malicious is the main villain. She is trapped in a mirror for a while before being released. It turns out she is actually Hane's mother who disappeared near the beginning of the series. Duchess Signet(ダチス シグニット Dachisu Shigunitto) Duchess Signet is Malicious' most powerful servant. She despises Ringo very much and always seems bitter. She always turns out frustrated and looks down on Hane. Category:Ever After! Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910's Official Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime